Tomorrow Never Knows
by verisonwireless
Summary: Percy hasn't had a wonderful life. But when he's finally able to transfer into his dream college, he starts to believe things are looking up. Reuniting with his best friend, he meets people that will change his world forever, especially when he befriends a blonde book worm. The only problem is, he knows someone's watching him.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan and his publishing company do.**

 **Just something I wrote in the beginning stages of my other story. i was planning on scrapping it, but I thought I'd post it. I doubt there will be enough feedback to make me want to continue, but nonetheless, here it is.**

"And remember, don't look Thalia directly in the eyes."

"Right. The blonde one."

"Nope, the goth one. Her brother's blond."

"But he's not going to be there."

"Correct. You'll meet him eventually, though."

"Are there gonna be any animals?"

"Why would there be?"

"I dunno, just always hoping for a dog."

The sun glistened upon the campus, fresh cut grass intoxicating those near with a relaxing aroma. A collegiate based park, the area was occupied by many a studying student. Percy, observing everything with a curious eye, looked upon with a bittersweet smile. He'd dreamed of college for years, but never had he believed it possible.

"I thought you'd find that particularly attractive," said Grover, walking alongside him and pointing to a fountain. Spouting roughly fifteen feet in the air, the water rained upon the pond. Even from where they were, Percy could see the bottom of the pond through the crystal-clear water.

"Petitioned for it myself," Grover announced, puffing his chest proudly.

Grover had been a friend for as long as Percy could remember. Bonded by the result of dissimilar oddities, they'd become particularly close during their middle school years, sticking together through relentless torment. By the time high school started, they'd mostly assimilated into the crowd. Other than Grover's awkward limp, they fit in normally.

Despite their tight bond, they'd split once high school ended. Grover had made it into a good college, whilst Percy could hardly pay for community college. But after two years of working both educationally and recreationally, they were able to reconnect.

"Ah, and there it is," Grover said, excitement building in the form of gleaming sparkles in his pupils. Percy turned where his friend was looking, finding a beat-up gazebo large enough to fit a bus.

"That's it?" Percy said, unable to hide the entirety of his disappointment.

Grover scoffed. " _That's it_ ," he bleated mockingly. "Yes, that's it. And don't act so _proper._ It's a good meeting place. Equal distance from each of us in the group."

Percy nearly laughed at his friend's behavior, but decided rather to suppress it into a smirk. He knew of Grover's protectiveness of those he cared about, and by the way he rebutted Percy unintentional insult, he figured he'd better reserve judgement until he met the group of friends.

That's why he was being led to the gazebo. Grover was a part of this study group of a sort; rather, it was a group of friends who met twice a week for the hell of it. Being his best friend, Percy had heard about the group for quite a while, and he'd only been able to imagine what they were like. Soon enough, he would find out if his imagination had done them justice.

Of course, it was a week before most classes began. As a result, the group wasn't completely reunited yet. Regardless, Grover made sure to reignite the meetings, the intention to introduce Percy being on the forefront of his mind.

As they neared the wooden travesty, a familiar discomfort creeped upon Percy, igniting a barrage of twirls in his stomach. Unable to resist, trepidation settled upon him. Paranoia of what could happen ruined any excitement he'd once held.

In the past, Percy hadn't had the best of luck with people. Sure, he was friendly, but the occasional freak incident always worried him. In fifth grade, he'd pointed towards the skylights above a group of students on a field trip. Seconds later, the lights shattered.

In seventh grade, he'd been twirling a pen in his hand merrily when it slipped, landing in the eye of a classmate.

During sophomore year of high school, they'd gone to a museum for an elective class. Whilst there, Percy had tapped on a sculpture lightly, attempting to admire the art passionately. The entire class was kicked out of the place before the stature had crumpled entirely.

He'd had a girlfriend for half a year, and that had probably been the most apparent social failure. Rachael had left him because of his lack of communication.

So, as they approached the structure which held some of Grover's closest friends, Percy's nerves badgered him relentlessly.

Once they made the final step up, Percy caught sight of those who'd been able to attend. Immediately, his nerves settled. There were only two people present.

He was able to identify Thalia, the gothic chick who was supposedly terrifying. Sitting beside her was a boy equally as emo, sporting black clothing and spiked chains dangling from his belt.

They sat practically shoulder to shoulder, shuffling through their phones causally. Amusement washed over Percy as he looked around the gazebo. There were several couches and chairs for them to have their own seats to lay upon, yet they had chosen to sit together.

"Thalia, Nico," Grover said, garnering their attention. "I'd like you to meet someone."

They rose from their chair, a curious smile playing upon Thalia's midnight lipstick. Nico put his hands in his pockets, his discomfort apparent by his stiff stride.

"So, you're Jackie," Thalia said, raising an eyebrow. "A bit taller than Grover described."

"His name's Percy. Percy Jackson," Grover corrected.

Thalia gazed at him for a moment emotionless, as if to signify her apathy, then held her hand out to Percy. "Name's Thalia. Thalia Grace."

"Jackie," I replied, shaking her hand. "Jackie Kennedy."

Thalia snorted, then looked toward Grover. "Congrats. He's a smart ass."

"Nico Di Angelo," the emo kid said, stepping forward. His eyes traced Percy, studying his figure with what appeared to be caution.

"Percy," Percy stated bluntly. "I've heard a lot about you all."

Thalia gave a short laugh. "And we've heard a lot about you. But please, let's sit down. My legs are killing me."

"She's a track star," Nico explained, his tone faltering only in the slightest. Percy knew he made the guy nervous, but he wasn't sure why.

Percy nodded, then followed Grover to the seats across from where the other two had been resting previously. This time, though, Nico took his own chair, slightly disconnected from the other three.

"So, what're you here for, Jackson?" Thalia asked, plopping back in her chair.

"Marine biology," Percy answered, settling himself comfortably in his own chair.

"Exhilarating," Thalia mocked.

"He's also a swimmer," Grover added.

Nico raised an eyebrow. "Swimming, huh? Good enough for college?"

Percy shrugged his shoulders. "That's to be determined. I haven't exactly tried out yet."

"You'd better hurry," Thalia said. "A friend told me the team's nearly full."

"What about you, Grace?" Percy asked. "What do you study?"

Thalia strikes her chin in thought. "Last year it was biochemistry. Year before was engineering. The year before that was veterinary sciences." After a moment of silence, she snapped her fingers. "Meteorology. That's what it was."

" _Is_ , Thalia," Grover corrected. He leaned over to Percy. "She's a bit indecisive."

"What an understatement," Nico said. "She's lucky that enough of the classes were applicable to each of the majors."

"And you, Nico?" Percy inquired.

"Undecided, for now," he said. "I'm still a sophomore."

"Throwing shots at me without reinforcements," Thalia said, an amused smirk upon her lips.

"They're cousins, by the way," Grover exclaimed, as if it were of the utmost importance. "I don't know how I never told you that."

Suddenly, Thalia's phone rang with the brilliant screeches of a melodic chicken, to which she quickly answered. All Percy could make out was mumbling, as she kept her voice low, but there was a sign of disappointment sketched across her face.

After she hung up, she resumed her position on the couch. "Annabeth won't be able to make it. Apparently, work has her till 10."

Grover sighed heavily, his perfect meeting ruined.

"C'mon man, it's okay," Percy said cheerfully, attempting to lift his spirits. "I'll meet her next time. Along with the other twenty people."

"Oh god, is it twenty now?" Nico said nervously.

"No, dumbass," Thalia retorted. "It's like ten. At least, I think."

"Never know with your brother's crowd," Nico retorted. Thalia sighed and shook her head.

"You're just jealous cause he has social skills," she replied. Nico didn't argue, instead returning to his seat peacefully.

They spent the rest of the evening bantering with each other, bouncing sarcastic remarks back and forth as if it were a game. By the end of two hours, any uneasiness Percy felt had faded, replaced by a sense of admiration for the two cousins. Even Nico's initial trepidation had deteriorated quickly, and once that barrier was broken, words flowed like a never-ending flood from his lips.

Thalia was in the middle of story when her phone buzzed once more, this time being an alarm.

"That's my cue," she said, quickly getting up. "I've got to be at the apartment to let a plumber in."

"And she's my ride home," Nico said, standing up.

"See you around, Jackson," Thalia said, stepping off the gazebo. "Adios, Grover!"

Nico simply waved goodbye, following behind as they jogged across the long stretch of grass. Once they turned a corner, Percy turned to Grover.

"They seemed cool," he put bluntly.

Grover nodded. "It'll be even better when you know everyone. They're just the tip of the iceberg."

"Can't wait," Percy said earnestly. "Speaking of apartments, though, I still need to unpack."

Grover groaned, a look of disappointment falling upon him. "I was hoping we'd get something to eat. Maybe at Olive Garden?" Assuming his puppy dog eyes, his attempt to convince me was futile.

"If I don't unpack now, I'll never get it done," Percy said. "My mind's in a working phase at the moment, and I'm gonna to take advantage of it."

Grover's shoulders slumped in resignation, and the two began their trek off away from the gazebo. But before taking too many steps away, Percy glanced behind to see someone staring at him. The person was too far away to make out the gender, and when Grover grabbed him by the arm and twisted him around, the thought of the mysterious stalker vanished from his mind.


End file.
